


Lucifer and The Fall

by landshark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landshark/pseuds/landshark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Gabriel, Lucifer's older brother, decides he wants to help his little brother how to fly. Things go horribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucifer and The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes ok so I'm gonna fix some stuff and maybe I won't feel so guilty about leaving this and not doing anything for so long. *somersaults out of here*

“Hell is empty. All the devils are here.”  
\--William Shakespeare (The Tempest)

It had been Gabriel to make the first deal with the devil. Although this was long before the devil had been cast out of heaven and at the time his name at the time was Lucifer and he was much much younger. 

One day when Gabriel was trying to teach Lucifer how to fly. Lucifer was having trouble flying and wanted nothing more than to continue to read and watch his father create his many creatures. Lucifer was unlike the other angels; he had black wings and was thus was rejected by the other young angels. He wanted nothing more than to keep to himself after his multiple failed attempts at befriending his classmates. Lucifer was so introverted that the only time he would talk was when he was with God or with his elder brother Gabriel. Its not like Lucifer didn't have other older brothers, it’s just that Gabriel was the wisest and never bullied little Lucifer. He trusted Gabriel more that anyone in all of heaven besides God, of course. So in order to help Lucifer along, Gabriel made the deal with Lucifer. If he could fly then he would show him where the cookies were kept. A simple trade at best.

Alright then lets see what these wings can do, Lucifer thought. With that he spread his small onyx colored wings to their maximum length and stood at the edge of the flight platform. His was frozen in a trance of terror that was only broken by a shove from his older brother shoving him off the platform. The first twenty feet were slowed down by his wings catching a brick wall of air upon descent. He forgot how to fly. His wings folded in on themselves and Lucifer began to panic. He began thrashing in the sky, trying to catch air. It felt like an eternity. He got nearer and nearer to the ground when suddenly he let go and his wings opened and he flew. The freedom he felt was indescribable. The strong current of air pushing him along. The wind blew through his sandy blonde hair creating waves like see on a wide open plain of soft grass. The trees that were under him soon turned into rivers. The rivers turned into sand, and the sand into rooftops. Lucifer absorbing the feel of the sun and the wind in his hair failed to notices the radical change is scenery until he was forced to land on one of the enormous rooftops of a cathedral. He couldn't believe it the current had pulled him into human territory! What was he going to do? He had been warned by his brothers and his father never to go near the humans until he was much older but this did not overwhelm Lucifer’s childish self. Out of curiosity ended up flying downwards toward the human civilization, just to see what all the hullabaloo with these nothing more than overgrown apes was about..

Once there he landed on the ground he folded his wings into his tunic he was wearing. Surprisingly, despite all the hustle and bustle of the humans who were too occupied in the various trading didn't even bother to look down or avoid running over the small angel. Lucifer started to panic. He had never been around so much commotion in his life. He searched for a way out of the crowded street of people trading, carrying baskets of food, yelling over who knocked the display of apples over and when he had lost all hope someone grasped his hand tightly and dragged him out of the busy marketplace. The hand that had grasped his so tightly yet with tiny fingers the size of his belonged to the little human boy that stood right in front of him down yelling and asking ‘What was he thinking standing in the marketplace like that? Doesn't he know he could have gotten hurt?’. All Lucifer did in response was stare at brown haired boy who had beautiful brown eyes so soft and bring such comfort like the color of a worn leather of a journal, characterized by years of age. Although the boys eyes were different because they had barely begun to age. He resembled the same age as Lucifer, perhaps even younger.  
The boy stared at Lucifer and said, “Well are you going to say something or not?”

“Uhhhhhh.” Is all that Lucifer could say, his mouth gawking at he failed to speak at all.

“Well my name is Sam you should be more careful you could seriously get hurt.” With that Sam turned and started to leave. Oh crap Lucifer thought. Come on, do something you're an angel for goodness sake its just a puny human but it was because of this human that he hadn't been trampled by the bustling crowd. So Lucifer reached behind to catch Sam’s hand just before he was out of arms reach.  
“Wait, I am sorry. My name is Lucifer. I want to thank you for saving me. You see I am new here and don't really know what's going on.”

With that Sam smiled. “Hey its no big deal you want to see something cool?”

Confused and a little suspicious Lucifer agreed hesitantly.

So Sam lead Lucifer into the nearby woods. Sam walked ahead while Lucifer trailed behind. They ended up stopping in front of a thick curtain of vines. The vines he found out could be pushed aside to reveal a beautiful haven of flowers which all grew because there were no thick overbearing trees to hinder the growth of such fragile plant. The flowers all varied in different exotic colors nothing like a normal human would ever get to see. In itself it was a heaven on earth. The place where Sam had brought him turned out to be Sam’s favorite hiding spot where he would go when his father would beat him. After talking to Sam for more than a couple of hours Lucifer decide it was time to leave, otherwise Gabriel would start to worry. With much discontent he left Sam at the hiding spot walked just outside the wooded area spread his fluffy black wings and took off of the ground.


End file.
